Enter my book
by writerincognito
Summary: Naruto tells a bed time story to the kids, but what if that isn't all? SasuNaru uke Naru & crack! giftfic!


**Enter My Book**

"It's so dusty here, curse the old hag for ordering me to clean the basement. The old woman is probably too cheap to do it herself." The 17 year old muttered. His eyes were the colour of a clear tropical sea, his skin the colour of warm sand and his hair a golden sun like halo. His big almond eyes were narrowed and his full lips formed a pout, feeling annoyed by the stupid task that he was ordered to do. With the frown he didn't look at his best, still, Aurora would be jealous.

The described boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki, the little rascal of the orphanage, but still loved by everyone.

Not knowing where to begin Naruto dumped the cloth in the water-filled bucket, he had decided that he would dust the whole place. The basement, which was located under 'Konoha's Orphanage', was indeed quite dusty, if someone with dust mite allergy would enter it the person would probably die immediately.

He started to hum a happy pop song, moving along the rhythm of the silent song he wrung out the cloth. One sweep across the shelves, that he just emptied, gave off enough dust to claim that the basement hadn't been touched in a few years. Sighing he threw the cloth back in the cleaning products filled water, mentally preparing for what was to come.

After at least 4 hours of cleaning, since Naruto didn't keep up with the time anymore, the floor could be eaten off, nowhere in sight was a spider web to be seen, except for that big one in the corner where the tarantula was in located, no way that Naruto was going to come near that thing, not even with the vacuum cleaner.

Deciding that it was indeed more than clean enough for the boxes to be put back Naruto started to lift those damn heavy boxes filled with toys dated out of his younger years. Hula hoops, skipping-robes, marbles, now he understood why it looked like nobody paid attention to these boxes, it was because kids like Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi only played newer games, like soccer, climbing the climbing frame and computer games.

Curiosity took the best of Naruto so before putting the boxes back and probably never seeing them again (Naruto was 17! In almost a year he wasn't responsibility of the orphanage anymore so he could stand and go wherever he wanted to!) he wanted to take one last look.

"Aaah! I always fought with the girls because of this hula hoops! I remember scratching Ino because she said that I had to stop because my waist was getting too slim, just like a girl's… bitch that she was!" Dreaming away because of the good memories and the hilarious ones thanks to all the jealous girls in the Orphanage a few years ago, he didn't notice that his hand went to a box filled with books like the positive pole attracts the negative one.

He only noticed that the box filled with books was also hidden in the basement when his hand actually grabbed for it. Squealing inside he wondered if indeed his favourite story when little was actually in the box. Placing book after book out of the box he finally stumbled upon "The legends of Sasuke Uchiha."

A big smile formed on his face, luckily it was still intact, even after all those years. He remembered also that he was secretly in love with the main character when he was little, so did almost every girl, although the boys laughed him in the face for that, he never knew why… He was never able to fall asleep without the bedtime tale, so Iruka sacrificed himself and he read it every night to Naruto, which Kakashi wasn't all too happy about.

With the book stuck under his arm he left the basement and ran upstairs. He nervously drew a curtain and noticed that it was pitch dark outside, since he started immediately after dinner he guessed it was around 11 pm. Sneaking through the corridors so he wouldn't wake anyone he hoped that his favourite three kids were awake, he so wanted to read them one of his favourite bedtime tales all time!

Slowly opening the door of the three he peeked inside, noticing that Moegi and Udon were trying to snatch the DS out of Konohamaru's hands. Smirking he decided to scare them. Without any further logical thinking he turned on the light and shouted: "What are you guys doing?" The three kids thought they were caught and shoved the DS under the covers. Scared that they would get punished for staying up late to do games they waited for the redemptive words, until they heard the blond beauty laughing.

"The three of you are just too easy to scare, haha!"

"Shut it Niichan, that was so mean, we almost got a heart stroke, right Udon?" Konohamaru turned around to get knowledge of his friends, meanwhile was Moegi shaking shocked Udon back to life.

"I'm so sorry kiddies, but, I've got a very nice surprise for you!"

"Is it a new DS game?" The three asked in unison.

"No, I'm going to entertain you guys just like Iruka did when I was younger, I'm going to read you a bedtime story!" The blond finished with a smile.

". . ."

"Have you guys ever read a book anyway? At least try to look like you guys are enthusiastic…"

"Why can't we watch the movie of this book?" Udon, who just came out of his shock, asked.

"Because the book isn't filmed, now just shut it and listen, I'm going to start!"

Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi rolled their eyes but started to listen anyway, Moegi snuggled against Naruto while the boys lay spread out in front of Naruto on the bed.

"In the land hidden in the leaves lived a very beautiful boy, he had everything, looks, money and he was very smart. Although this all the boy, named Sasuke Uchiha, wanted more adventure and less of his perfect dull life. So on one day he left the village and began searching through the leaves, seeking adventure. Unknown to the humans there was a whole different world behind the leaves. Sasuke thought it looked like a fairy tale and wanted to spend the rest of his life there."

Naruto continued but when three pairs of eyes were starting to close after some time, neither could the fourth pair stay open, with the book opened on his stomach Naruto fell asleep, not knowing what was awaiting them tomorrow.

_-Enter My Book-_

"Why am I lying in the grass? I have never sleepwalked in my life before."

Stretching his muscles Naruto stood up, feeling like he had a major hangover he wondered what he did yesterday night.

"I remember that I was cleaning the basement, nothing more. Oh, and that I read a book to Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi, that's all. Talking about them." Naruto wondered loudly. "Kono? Udon? Moegi? Where are you?"

"Are you lost or something? If I'd ever seen such a beauty I would definitely remember that." A dark-haired man, probably around the twenty, asked Naruto.

"Yes I am. Where are we anyway? And oh my god! Have you seen three little children around here? If something happens to them I will never forgive myself for that!" The blond looked around like a madman. What if someone kidnapped them? Konohamaru and Udon would probably stay calm and recover afterwards, but poor Moegi? Naruto entered panic mode.

"Two boys and an adorable little girl? Yes, they are here, but don't worry, they're safe with the merpeople. And to answer your first question, gorgeous, we are out of the leaves, nowhere and everywhere, can't tell much about it though. What's your name anyway, gorgeous suits you well but I assume that you will listen better to your own name." Only now Naruto noticed that the purring man was only wearing a pair of pants and had a very nice sculpted torso.

Wiping the drool that gathered in the corner of his mouth away he answered "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm from Tokyo. Could you bring me to the so called merpeople? Is that the name of a subculture or something?" Now it clicked for the first time that the guy called him 'gorgeous' the whole time. Such a failing Casanova.

"Na-ru-to, hmmm. I can get used to that. Don't know where Tokyo is, must be some damn trading village of Konoha or something. And you're talking nonsense, they are just merpeople. Beauty doesn't come with brains in your case." The guy smirked, he was mentally preparing how he was going to enter Naruto firstly, from the upper opening or the lower one… "Oh, I'm Sasuke by the way. And instead of searching those kiddies, let's have some fun, ne?"

Putting on his 'bedroom face' Sasuke looked straight into Naruto's eyes, only then noticing that they were big like saucers and his mouth was a gaping hole.

'Shut it before I put it into better use.' Sasuke thought by himself.

"Oh my G… is it really you, Sasuke?" luckily, or maybe not so luckily, Naruto didn't hear the last sentence, immediately after Sasuke told his name all Naruto's senses shut off and the only thing going through his head was: 'The legends of Sasuke Uchiha.'

"Oh, so you remember my name? Well, if you are one of those suckers which I'm within an arranged marriage, I don't mind going back to Konoha." Maybe this could go like Sasuke wanted after all.

"Arranged marriage, what? Oh noooo! I don't know how I got here and I don't know how I'm supposed to go back to where I come from. The only thing sure is that I need to find my babies!" Naruto started rambling again, talking about the kids which Sasuke didn't find that interesting.

Slightly annoyed by the obvious blond, Sasuke started to think about an option **B** for his mission called: Naruto. Option **A** –seduce, fuck, live happily ever after together- had some leaks…

Sasuke didn't know himself what was happening to him, his testosterone level was going mad at the moment and his stomach was doing weird flips. Sometimes, even if people from Konoha were sent to search for him, he scared them away with his friends, laughing afterwards. But this beautiful piece of male called Naruto. Damn. Why did it feel like he has known Naruto for such a long time while they met just now?

"Oi dobe, are you coming along or are you going to talk to the air all day?"

Without Naruto's notice Sasuke had already walked away to the 'fallen waters' a few minutes walk from the spot they stood. Huffing Naruto walked after Sasuke, keeping his mouth shut to avoid slowing down. Naruto didn't thrust the kids with those weird called 'merpeople.'

"Konohamaru, stop splashing! I'm getting serious right now, it's like really annoying!" A little girl's voice could be heard.

Without self knowing, Naruto sprinted off towards the giggling source. A few twigs hit him straight in the face, but he didn't care. He recognized the voice that was screaming laughter and that was what was most important at the moment.

The sight that Naruto was met with was breathtaking. Huge trees outlined the little sandbank that was located in front of the lake. A huge waterfall, smashing with brute force made by nature, came crashing down, water vapour creating a little rainbow with the burning sun. He still couldn't bring up the merpeople, but the tiny coloured illustration in the book couldn't stand against the real sight.

His breathing returned when his favourite little rascal saw him standing. "NARUTO! Slowpoke, where were you? We have been here for a few hours already. Come swim with Suigetsu, Karin and Juugo, they are really nice niichan!" Konohamaru exclaimed with great enthusiasm.

Naruto's face paled, only now he saw a girl lying on the sand, her _tail _placed in the water, probably trying to get a tan.

"Hello there, you're probably wondering, how are we going to fuck in my state? Well, to tell some facts about my tail. Actually I-"

"Suigetsu, shut it. There are little children around here, you don't want to traumatize them with your nasty facts."

"It's not nasty, it's fucking sexy." The pale haired guy answered Sasuke.

Sasuke took Naruto's hand, leading him over little rocks towards a place to sit so they could chat with the merpeople, without that the merpeople dehydrated or became way too sandy.

The kids didn't bother with the talking, they wanted action! All at once they jumped a huge orange haired man. Wanting to protect them in case of that the man would get mad and attack them, Naruto jumped into the water. Only then he saw that the guy was obviously faking that he was drowning, air bubbles could be seen on the surface.

Slightly ashamed, Naruto climbed back onto the big rocks, helped by Sasuke because he wasn't as strong as to heave himself.

"You are sexy when you are wet, you know that? Anyway, we are going to have another problem than the one in Sasuke's pants if you're not changing. Pneumonia is a serious case. Kaaaaarin… KARIN!" The guy, with a slightly embarrassed Uchiha and a very embarrassed blond, waited for Karin's sign that confirmed she heard them. "Get some clothing for our friend, else he'll get sick!"

The redheaded girl, which now had earned the name Karin, rolled from the sand bank, she was laying upon, into the water. Going deeper and deeper the last thing you saw was her beautiful red tail.

"I'm Suigetsu" he softly took Naruto's hand into his and kissed the back "It's a pleasure meeting you. Sasuke's such a nice friend for sharing you. What's your name a-"

"It's Naruto. Now stop harassing him." Sasuke said to the fish friend. "Or I'll fucking rip your tail off."

Suigetsu only smirked, well known by Sasuke's spoiled nature when he was younger, he assumed that this possessive behaviour came out of that. At least now Suigetsu knew that Naruto was not for grabbing, at least, not by anyone's but Sasuke's hands.

Out of the corner of his eyes Naruto saw something coming up out of the water. With a splash the girl threw her red hair, that was blocking her sight, back. Immediately recognizing the face Naruto knew why she was holding a dress.

"Do you guys really think I am going to wear that?" Naruto spoke. His left eye twitching by the thought only.

Out of a plastic wrapper came a little orange coloured maid's dress. It was frilly, puffy and very short, it would probably end somewhere beneath his ass cheeks and it would cover the front just enough.

"Don't you guys wear pants? I mean, I suspect Karin for wearing this, but Suigetsu and Juugo? No way! Come one, don't be such a meany and give me a pair of pants." Thinking he had some good statement Naruto lifted one of his eyebrows, to emphasize his point, but then got totally beaten by only one wave of Karin's tail saying: 'does it look like we are able to wear pants?'

Like the hand of God touched Naruto, he was hit by an air gush, which destabilised Naruto. With the back pocket of his shorts he got stuck by a pointy rock, but because of his forced movement, it ripped. For Sasuke and Suigetsu it sounded like some angels' melody, for Naruto and Karin it sounded more like an airplane crashing down, destroying everything on his path, including Naruto's shorts. Covering his ass with his hands was an effortless try to hide the tiny frilly briefs that were hidden by those which were destroyed.

Snatching it out of Karin's hands he ran over the rocky path to the tree filled border. Hidden behind the trees he changed his clothing with the speed of light, so none pervert would see it.

Sasuke thought that he'd go back, so he prepared himself for a massive nosebleed.

But Naruto took a run, deep into the forest, just to escape this highly embarrassing situation.

"NARUTOOO! Wait for us, big brother! Sasuke, you too, come with us or else we'll get lost." The kids ran giggling after Naruto, thinking it was some kind of tag they were playing.

Sasuke looked perplexed for just a moment. He smirked and walked after them. When he was about to enter the forest he heard a whistle, turning around he could just on time see Suigetsu showing his thumb up, a smirk marred his face too. "Somebody is getting laid tonight, won't you, Sasuke-bastard?" The fish yelled into his direction before diving under water.

A very good day indeed.

_-Enter My Book-_

Hearing faint voices far behind Naruto decided to slow down, the situation would worsen when getting lost. He inhaled through his noses trills, wanting to create one big sigh, but instead he smelled one delicious flowery scent. Like some magnet he was attracted to that scent. Although the children and Sasuke's voices became fainter, he kept walking to the flower beds.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Naruto screamed from shock, out of nowhere he was grabbed from behind. Delicate arms hold him in a death grip and Naruto saw shuffling between the flowers. Like some monster the second person appeared, with the speed she was coming closer her pink hair flew in the wind. Naruto clenched his eyes shut ready to take the blow, but instead of some unconscious-knocking power he felt light touches in his hair. Opening his eyes slowly he stared straight into green eyes, a smile marred the girl's face. Even now not able to overpower the arms that still hugged him he was surrendered to the pink haired girl.

"Sakura, Ino, leave the boy alone." Like some damn hero Sasuke appeared with the kids walking scared behind him.

"But Sasuke, doesn't he look adorable like this, with all those flowers in his hair? Like a little fairy with his huge blue eyes and blond locks. And how did you get him in this clothing, Sasuke? Sasuke junior will be one happy _rod_ I say!" one of the girls giggled "oh, I'm Sakura by the way and the girl behind you is my friend Ino. You aren't from around here are you?"

Now finally able to see the other girl Naruto looked her into the eyes, pale blue eyes stared back.

"Oh my Queen. He _is_ indeed gorgeous. How do you mean that Sasuke's plaything _will be_ happy, I bet that it is happy, already. Tell us some more about your lovely lover, Uchiha…"

Naruto was shocked: how could these sweet looking girls say such a vulgair things? A red blush crept from his collarbone upwards.

"Girls please, we haven't come to that part yet, Naruto is a little bit shy." Sasuke turned to Naruto. "They're quite nice actually if they aren't trying to hit or harass you…"

The girls laughed again. "Like we knew that already, Sas. Suigetsu must have been gossiping again because we already knew that there was some hot piece of ass walking around and that you are after it. Even better, that you had had the first lover's stage already! The news is travelling faster than you walk. You know how we are, right?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, these people were so weird. Was he now Sasuke's lover or something? Naruto found Sasuke attractive, but that's all. Turning his head to his so called 'lover' he was shocked with the sight he saw. Sasuke's eyes were spread open, his lips slightly parted and his eyebrows furrowed. All in one a perplexed look. Before Naruto could voice his question the answer was already given.

"So, Sai knows too?"

"What do I have to know?"

Out of nowhere a pale boy with dark hair and eyes sat in a three. He wore a fake smile on his face and looked at Sasuke. The boys hated each other since Sasuke came into the woods. Sai thought Sasuke was an intruder. Sasuke thought Sai was an asshole. Both were right.

The unwanted happened. Shifting his gaze to the others Sai's eyes fell on Naruto. The blond's big eyes looked up giving him an innocent look and making the heat in Sai's body spread further. Damn the blond was hot.

"Well, well. Now that I see what I must know," Sai licked his lips "I am _very_ glad you wanted me to meet _Blondie_ here, Sasuke." A low manly chuckle leaved his throat. "If that lovely dress Blondie is wearing would be a bit shorter I would be able to confirm if he is dickless or not. Not that it matters much. I'd pound that round ass anyway. Wouldn't you like that, Blondie?"

Naruto already felt more irritation toward the Sai-person than toward Sasuke. Where comes the courage from calling him dickless? He'll learn that guy a lesson or two if he doesn't shut his mouth.

"Seriously man, your talking is a complete cockblock! It's that I am not in the mood to fight but else.. Oooh you wouldn't like it!" Naruto bluffed.

"But I am into a fight thanks to Sai." Naruto was shocked. When he looked into Sasuke's eyes they were red with a weird black pattern into it. It looked like a flower but his eyes looked completely dangerous.

"Well well, I pressed little Sasuke-got-it-all's weak spot. Can you already image it, Sasuke? That beautiful little blond with his lips spread wide around my cock. Those soft hands holding the base while drool mixed with pre-cum slides down my cock. Don't be jealous Sasuke, I might consider doing a threesome!" The fake smile never leaving his face.

Sasuke began to shake, not handling the situation well enough and letting hatred and most of all jealousy take the upper hand of him. He was ready to attack Sai and to make Sai take every word he said back. Even if he had to use some force.

"Naruto, this won't be pretty, so run away and take the children and I'll meet up with you later, ok?"

Not really wanting to argue with Sasuke when he was in _that_ state he ordered Konohamaru to take Moegi's hand so he could take Konohamaru's and Udon's so they'd stay with eachother.

When clattering was heard Naruto kept a straight face not daring to look the children into their eyes. Unknown to the four, they were being followed by a tall long haired man, his yellow eyes resembling a snake's.

_-Enter My Book-_

I wanted this to be an oneshot, but I cut it into two halves because I'm leaving in a few days on a three week holiday to Spain (yeaaaah), so now it's a twoshot :D

This plotline is **Adorkable8D**'s whole idea, I'm only offering this to her because she has faved me (and I picked her randomly lol.) So it's a giftfic (I hope u like it until now babe!)

I'm continuing this in a few weeks because I am not going to waste my vacation by using the laptop the whole day or something like that, hello! I'm not every day enjoying the costa brava…

So, I'll start writing the second chapter (which has some Orochimaru in it and some Sasuke and Naruto alone-time which contains some M-rated material…) after those three weeks of pure laziness and enjoyment :)! PARTY HARDY GUYS.

**HOPE U GUYS HAVE A NICE HOLIDAY TOO XOX WRITERINCOGNITO**


End file.
